Character Profile Template
Hello! We here at the MoE Wikia want to make things as streamlined and User-friendly as possible. In that Vein, welcome to Version 1 of a more official, permanent template than we had before! See that over there on the right? That's delicious custom code made painstakingly by /u/Demkiriai ! Who I am Replaces the "Personality" section and gives the character a more open-ended space to talk about what they feel is important. 'Relatives' now fits here as well instead of in the side infobox. What I've Done Replaces the "History" section with one that gives the character a bit more of a personal slant on what they choose to write. The more egotistical may use this area to brag about accomplishments, others may choose to write their life story. My Abilities This is the area where you put the characters capabilities and such, separated into two parts: SPECIAL You're S.P.E.C.I.A.L., oh-so-special, and Prismtech (owned by Gigabyte) has an in-character solution for showing it! Now if your character takes a simple Aptitude test, they too can wind up here! Most of you know how the Fallout SPECIAL system works already, but of course it had to be Tweaked to be more MoE oriented to function. So here's, very specifically how everything works and what it means: But how, you may ask, do I pick these for my character? Well all you have to do is pick a level based on what you feel is right from the table below! So for instance, if you were playing a 'Wanderer' all your SPECIAL stats would start at 5 each, and you would have 5 more to distribute from there, with none capable of going past 10. To finally finish off this section. Why would you play... "Slice-of-Life"?: If your character is comfortable with the mundane, impaired, particularly young, from a fairly weak species, ill, cursed, an NPC, or just plain average, then Slice-of-Life is the choice for that character. "Wanderer": If your character is an adventurer, athlete, guard/military, particularly exceptional, a standard MoE character, or you just can't decide, then Wanderer is the choice for that character. "Super": If your character is supercharged, supernatural, from a particularly powerful species, or otherwise unabashedly stronger than normal, "Super" is probably the choice for that character. Have self control please. Can you go past 12 points allocated in Super or past the 15 point Cap? ... Well, you can. I mean, there's nothing stopping you, really. But I'm calling that category "Anime". Don't want to use this system for whatever reason? Just put "Not Taken" and leave it at that! POWERS Secondarily, this is where you can add any powers your character might have- be they offense or defensive. Normal spells can go here, as can Equipment of magical and nonmagical origin; anything you feel is appropriate, really. Creator Notes *Insert Username along with any information you want to share about the character's development here.* Want to use this template? Copy the text (Google Docs, Textsaver, Beetxt) and paste it into the source editor when making a new page :)